


beta管家

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, F/M, GB, Other, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders





	beta管家

想搞beta＋想搞管家＝搞beta管家！！  
贴身照顾大小姐的管家肯定要选beta了！！  
omega太骚，容易让大小姐太早耗干净身体，耽误事。  
alpha没有愿意做管家的，就是有，他们也照顾不好这个娇滴滴的小姑娘。  
管家第一次见大小姐，大小姐还是那个娇滴滴的小姑娘。  
她抱着洋娃娃，从一堆beta中挑中了这个样貌清秀的男人。  
管家每天给大小姐换衣服梳头，把她的衣食住行都照顾的井井有条。  
后来大小姐分化了，成为了一个alpha。  
不过这跟管家有什么关系呢？  
beta对于性都没有不是特别敏感，他们连发//情期都跟平时差不多，管家甚至感觉自己都没发过情。  
大小姐玫瑰花味的信息素只让管家觉得好闻。在一个有一个omega闻到大小姐信息素后发狂时，管家只是面带微笑将他们推开，告诉他们跟自家大小姐不可能。  
大小姐有时候也会奇怪，为什么也有发//情期的管家总是一副清心寡欲的模样，为什么他从不发//情。  
直到有一天管家在给大小姐梳头时，大小姐闻到极淡的茉莉味。  
“你发//情了？”  
“没有啊，应该是经过花园染上的味道。”  
大小姐将信将疑，却发现他身体发热。  
大小姐乐了。  
beta发//情期的反应太弱，管家甚至都没有察觉自己到了发//情期。  
干发//情期的beta是什么感觉？  
大小姐舔了舔嘴唇，表示想试试。  
管家一直都很听话，对于大小姐让他脱下内裤的命令没有丝毫犹豫就执行。  
刚一脱内裤，管家就看见自己下//体流出了不明液体。  
害羞染红了他白皙的脸，大小姐却没给他继续害羞的机会，直接用手指插//了进去。  
beta的g点比omega浅很多，仅用手指就能让他高//潮。就这样管家在大小姐的手指揉捏中，完成了自己迟到的成人礼。  
有了第一次，自然会有更多次。  
没过多久，大小姐就把管家弄到了床上。  
beta比omega粗//大的下//体让大小姐产生了一种征服alpha的错觉。而beta比omega浅的生殖腔根本不能容纳大小姐的大叽叽，只能咬紧她的上部分。稍微使点劲，就会咬的更紧，流更多的水。  
管家迟钝归迟钝，可是被干还是会爽的呻//吟浪/叫。  
搞beta没有搞omega那么爽，毕竟beta的生殖腔只有浅浅一条缝。管家感觉自己别搞的时候爽的要死，又觉得自己马上就要被干死了。  
beta很难怀孕，所以大小姐可以放肆将浊液射//到管家的身体里。  
搞beta不像搞omega。如果搞omega是吃刚出炉的松软面包，那么搞beta就是啃一根干掉的法棍。  
干硬却脆的让人想多咬几口，看似不美味却异常有饱腹感。吃惯了松软面包后咬上一口的滋味，让人难以忘怀。  
既然是自己的管家，平时随便调戏玩弄他的身体也无妨，反正也不会有人发现。  
管家的制服裤下穿着的白色平底裤总是被流出来的淫液弄湿，身为罪魁祸首的大小姐却无辜的表示自己什么都不知道。  
beta的乳房硬邦邦的，要玩弄好久才会立起来。不过立起来后却能挺立很久，隔着衬衫看的异常清楚。  
管家对于这一切都感恩戴德地接受。  
他只是个beta，连生理需求都可以忽略的平凡beta。如今却能得到一个alpha的宠爱，更何况那人还是自家大小姐。管家简直觉得受宠若惊。


End file.
